Open Arms
by vikkitori22
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth see what it feels like to lose eachother and how much it hurts them both, will they finaly admit the hidden truth? Do they really love eachother. 100% Percabeth. i promise if you read this you won't regret it!
1. Chapter 1

****

*******THIS IS THE GRAMATICALLY REVISED VERISON WAY BETTER THAN THE OLD ONE********

**A/N: Hello peoples of earth!! I am really exited about this story because i feel it has good potential... so read and if you like review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the character (iwishididthough)**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Oh Annabeth, How could you be so naïve." Luke said as he pointed his sword at my neck.

"Luke back away," said a voice. As Percy appeared next to me I was engulfed in relief. While Luke's attention was on Percy I backed away. Percy looked me in the eye and all of his emotions spilled out like a river for the world to see. They changed from anger to sadness do disappointment then love. Love? Maybe I got it wrong. He tore his stare away from mine to look back at Luke.

"Leave her alone." Percy said defending me.

"Oh don't worry I will, its not her I want anyway… Its you." Luke assured.

"Whatever, what have I done to you. You have no reason to kill me right here, right now." Percy said.

"It's not what you have done to me, you have done nothing wrong. It's Kronos who you have upset. It's not what you have done its what you might do. What you're destined to decide. The titans will take over whether you choose it or not. And now, Percy Jackson, you will raise you sword to me one last time before I kill you." Luke declared to Percy as he uncapped riptide.

Percy was on the defense as Luck tried to attack his stomach. The battle continued to appear as misses as they danced along the entire room. Just as Luke was going to cut Percy's arm I yelled, "NOOOOOOO!" to both of them in hopes that they would stop, and luckily they did, then they turned to look at me.

Luke took this opportunity to stab Percy in his chest. As he pulled the sword out slowly my heart practically stopped beating; I couldn't believe this was happening. Luck turned to walk away, but not before looking at me and giving me an insane smile. Quickly I ran to Percy who had already doubled over in the pain that was just inflicted on him. But before I could run more than ten feet I fell and the blackness enveloped me.

My eyes flew open and with little light I had I realized I was lying on the floor of the Athena cabin. My face was covered in cold sweat and tears. I tried to get up but noticed that I was wrapped up in my bed sheets. When I finally got disentangled and free of my blankets I remembered what my nightmare was about. Percy. Oh My God's is Percy okay, I wondered. I ran to get my robe and sneakers on and then headed to his Cabin.

When I stepped outside its coolness was like a fresh slap in the face. It cleared my head and stopped the water-works long enough to get to his cabin. The sun was starting to rise so he just might be awake.

I stepped into his room and looked to the bed that was there. It was empty. His bed lay unmade. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I took his pillow and inhaled his sent. Where was he? I am pretty sure what just happened was a dream. Then I heard the door creak open and a surprised voice ask.

"Annabeth?! What are you d—" I cut him off as I crashed into him giving him a hug and without warning my tears fell staining his shirt. It seemed like he didn't mind because he just hugged me back. I felt so safe in his arms like I could stay here forever.

"Percy. Thank the god's you're alive." I sobbed into his chest.

Only words of comfort came out of his mouth. They sounded reassuring to both him and me. More importantly they felt true.

"Shhhhh. Annabeth. Don't worry everything is going to be okay. Yes I am alive. So are you, thank god's. I'm here and I don't plan to leave. Just let it all out. Everything is going to be all right. Shhhhh. Come on and let's sit down." I held on to every word for dear life. He made me feel better. I felt him lead us to his bed and sit down next to me. But he felt so distant so I climbed onto his lap half expecting him to back away but he didn't so I buried my head into his chest next to his heart. I could hear it beat at the same pace as mine. I felt his arms rap around me one holding me to him and the other rubbing my back in small circles. It felt right like his arms were made to hold me.

I felt myself crying again and I could have sworn that Percy was too. For the longest time all I listened to was the rhythmic sounds of our hearts beating at the same time.

After I was done crying I looked at Percy, our heads only inches from each other.

I whispered. "Percy I am so sorry. The nightmare I had was so real, and you wer--, and Luke kil—"

"Shhhhh, Annabeth," He cut me off, "You don't need to explain now. Just relax."

I looked away from him to notice how light it was outside. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Um… around 9:00 a.m."

"Oh Percy I am so sorry about the situation, and what you had to see, I am just really confused."

"Annabeth, no worries." He said

I decided that I had to get up and dressed for today, but when I got up Percy held my hand so I turned to him to excuse myself.

"Annabeth," he said before I got a chance to talk, "if you want to talk about it later, it gets lonely in this place so…" his glorious smile that I love appeared on his face when he was done.

"Yeah," I replied, "I might stop by, thanks Seaweed brain."

"Okay then Wise girl… See you around."

As I walked out to my cabin I couldn't help but smile. Even if I got questioning looks from about ninety-five percent of the camp.

**So here's the deal... this story is supposed to continue but i really don't know if its good.  
So inconclusion you have to review... i am already starting this chapter in Percy's pov but I'll stop if you don't want it... i want at least like 5 reviews before the next chapter PLEASE!!**

**P.S. I wasn't planning a kiss but if you all want it you have to review!!**

**Forever and for always**

**-vikkitori22-**


	2. Chapter 2

****

************GRAMATICALLY REVISED VERSION PERSONALLY IT IS BETTER SO PLEASE READ*************

**A/N: Hello everyone!! i really appreaciate all the lovely review that you guy's wrote!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! i promise to fix chapter 1 as soon as possible but i am having trouble keeping up with my life right now... SCHOOL IS A LOT HARDER THAN IT SOUNDED! and really it hasnt even started but its just the reading that i need to catch up on... hope you like this chapter...**

**Disclamer: i don't own anything including PJO**

**Percy's POV**

"Oh Annabeth, how could you be so naïve." He said as he drew his sword to her neck.

"Luke, back away. Now." I declared. He didn't back down, not that I thought he would, but he didn't even acknowledge that I just talked, neither did Annabeth.

"So where's your new boyfriend, Percy?" He asked. I was going to say right here but Annabeth interrupted me.

"He is not coming Luke… I--, I came alone." He laughed a merciless laugh and glared down at her. That's when I started to run, but every time I took a step forward the image of the two of them seemed move forward to. I felt like I was moving one step forward and two steps back. They couldn't hear me. They couldn't even see me. I couldn't even reach them. I just wanted to save Annabeth from Luke. But I never seemed to get close enough. My competitiveness got the better of me as I ran harder than ever to try to get close.

"I said to bring Percy with you. Now that I have seen you disobey me, you leave me no choice but to kill you." Luke drew his sword back and dug it into her stomach. I screamed.

"NOOOOOO! ANNABETH!"

With her last breath she whispered. "Percy, forgive me. I lo--." Then she fell down, her blood pored all over the floor collecting in one big puddle. I looked to Luke and he just smiled and walked away, back turned to Annabeth.

All I could hear was her last words. They echoed over and over again like a broken record player that was never going to stop. When I wasn't paying attention I fell to the floor. I raised my head to look at Annabeth's lifeless body just a far as it was before. How could I've not made it in time to save her?

"I am so sorry Annabeth." I said out loud. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I turned my head fast enough to see Luke's silhouette kick my head as the darkness overwhelmed me.

Daring to open my eyes I noticed that I was on the floor of my father's cabin with my face dripping in tears. It was just a dre—nightmare. Yes nightmare. Nothing has frightened me most at the thought of losing the people that I love and care about greatly. Annabeth. I know it was just my imagination but it seemed so real I better go check on here.

I got up and dressed and stepped outside. It was really cold so I wrapped myself in my arms and headed for Athena's cabin. Not until I got to her door I realized how early it was… The sun wasn't even up yet. So I turned making an A line straight to the beach.

The beach was so calm, so relaxing as I looked to the still water. My mind seemed to work correctly. Almost as if everything made sense, almost. The only thing that would make it better would be if Annabeth were here. You know, to bounce ideas off of and stuff. She was usually a good listener.

"I don't know what I would do if I actually did lose her." I said to no one in particular. I looked to the horizon watching the sunrise.

When the sun was cut in half by the sea I decided it was a good time to see if Annabeth was awake, so I got up leaving the comfortable place of the beach. I walked into her cabin not bothering to wake her brothers and sisters and have to answer unnecessary questions. When I got to her bunk there was no one there and the sheets were torn from the bed and lay in a bundle on the floor. Oh my god's where was she?

Before I started to breakdown I stepped outside and started walking to my cabin. I was dumfounded. Where was she? What wa—." I stopped my train of thought when I got to the front door. I heard my bed squeak and noticed that my door was ajar.

Slowly I opened it hoping that it wouldn't creak like it normally does. But obviously it did and my cover was blown but as soon as I saw who was on the bed hugging my pillow, it didn't really matter. Everything else left my mind. She was okay.

"Annabeth?!" I said in relief and surprise, "What are you d--." I was cut off mid sentence by her body crashing into me and giving me a tight hug. Then she started crying. Feeling the need to comfort her I wrapped my arms around her bringing here close. I found that this not only comforted her but also reassured me that she was really here, alive.

"Percy, thank gods you're alive." Annabeth sobbed into my chest. Alive? Why wouldn't I be?

Clearly Annabeth was in no mood to talk so I just said "Shhhhh. Annabeth everything is going to be okay. Yes I am alive. So are you thank gods. I am here and always will be, just let it out. Everything is going to be fine. Come on, let's sit down."

I led her to my bed and I sat next to here, but her grip on me never loosened and I didn't want it to either. I wish there was some way I could make her feel better. Without warning she answered my silent question and climbed up into my lap and hugged me tighter. So I gave her what she wanted. I put my arm around her body and with my other hand rubbed small patterns on her back.

She felt so perfect there and I wished for this moment to never end. In the distance I heard the bell ringing for breakfast but I didn't care. We were together. I couldn't help but tear a little myself.

All too soon she was finished crying so she lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes were red from water and they looked stormy almost on the verge of confusion. One thing I knew for sure was that she felt safe. That was clearly spelled out.

"Percy I am so sorry. The nightmare I had was so… real and you wer--… and Luke kil--." She said in a rush.

"Shhhh. Annabeth" I said to cut her off, "you don't need to explain just relax and tell me when you are ready."

She looked away from me to see the light coming through the window "What time is it?" she asked.

"Um… around 9:00 a.m." I answered after glancing at my watch. For three hours we were together. For three hours we cried.

"Oh Percy I am so sorry about the situation, and what you had to see, I am just really confused."

"Annabeth, no worries." I said

**So how did you like it!! i tryed to make it more discriptive but IDK if it was good enough... I loved all the reviews so please do it again. **

**Forever and For always**

**-vikkitori22-**


	3. READ!

**Authors Note (MUST READ)**

**Hey everyone!! Here is the deal... It has been getting harder and harder for me to finish, let alone continue writing this story... besides I have just been diagnosed with a serious condition... writers block!!**

**(5 people + 1 computer MADNESS AND GROUNDINGS)**

**Also I just started school and they are expecting a lot from us this year!!**

**One thing I ask is that you think about what you would like to have done in the future to Annabeth and Percy and PLEASE tell me about it!!**

* * *

**PS... i am SO sorry**

**THANK YOU AND LOTS OF LOVE!!**

**forever and for always**

**-vikkitori22-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N.... Yes i realize that it has been months since i updated and i am REALLY Sorry about that. One shout out goes to percabeth777 just last monday she inspired me to update this story and if she didn't this was going to be a one shot. i realize also that since the delay my readers may not be there but i promise now that i have my own laptop more work WILL get done! thank you all for listenting! **

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN PJO SERIES!!! OR CHARACHTERS**

* * *

-Annabeth POV-

As I walked through the door of my cabin I couldn't help but notice that every bunk was made, and every bunk had a camper sitting on it staring at me. _God's my siblings could be so melodramatic_. Pretending that they weren't there I went over to my dresser and I got my clothes and went to the restroom. Luckily they didn't ask questions at first, but I knew they would come.

After getting changed I walked out into the main bunk area and again, every bunk had some one sitting on it, and everybody was staring at me.

"Okay guys, honestly. What is going on with you all. Please stop staring at me." I said, wishing that they'd let the subject drop because we all know what the topic up for discussion is going to be about.

"Annabeth, where were you for breakfast. We looked for you and you weren't there."One of my brothers asked.

"You don't have to know where I am all the time. I can do what I want." I declared and went to my bed to make it and put my cloths into the hamper. This distracted me a little bit from all the eyes staring at the back of my head but once I was done I turned to go outside. Before I could get my hand on the door I was held back by my sister Jess.

"Seriously Ann, why can't you tell us?" she asked

"Seriously Jess," I said in a mocking tone "I can tell you but I don't want to." with that I shook her off and headed out the door.

_He is probably at archery. I'll wait for him to finish._ As I started walking towards the field I saw out of the corner of my eye Selena from the Aphrodite cabin head my way. Faster than sound I made a beeline towards the beach hoping that she wasn't looking for me.

"ANNABETH!" she sang. _Crap_. "Annabeth wait up! Slow down, I have an important proposition for you."

I turned to confront her. When she was only five feet away I said. "Hmmm, proposition. That's a big word for an air head." I saw the look on her face and the blonde haired blue eyed girl just looked taken aback. I put on a smile and as she saw it she knew I was kidding. "Your face was priceless Selena, I can't believe you believed that I am that mean."

"I know, I know. Its just that people sometimes have this stereotype about Aphrodite's children an… well… anyway. So," she quickly said changing the subject, "Annabeth where were you this morning for breakfast?"

"I was a little preoccupied. Why is it any of your business anyways?" I asked annoyed. For the second time to day people have asked me where I was for breakfast. I had no idea that I was this talked about.

"Oh honey, I make everything my business. Especially since a little birdie told me that you walked into Poseidon's cabin this morning and were in there for three full hours." she said and when I didn't reply back to here right away she smiled. She had me there, but how did she find out.

"Um… okay sure. I was there. You caught me. Wait. Who is this bird you speak of?" I asked.

"That my friend is a secret, and if I go around telling people how I get all my gossip about camp, then it wouldn't be a secret would it. But really why were you there?" she inquired.

"Not your business. Selena nothing happened along the lines of what you are thinking." I stated.

"Not yet." she said right back.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that, I am saying that you have to figure that out on your own. In time you'll know. Only when you are ready." Okay seriously, all we need now is to bow are heads and for Selena to say, _I have taught you well my young grass hopper._ Was she serious about that blunt statement being left unexplained.

"No, No. You don't just go around saying broad statements like that with out explaining. Seriously, what were you saying?" I defended.

"Annie, Annie, Annie, in about a minute you will be distracted and one minute is not enough time

to explain. I'll make you a deal. You tell me what happened in that cabin and why you were there,

and I will be more than happy to tell you what I mean."

"I don't even know what happened." I said in a whisper thought I am pretty sure she heard me.

"Annabeth" I heard Percy call exactly one minute after Selena's statement. At the sound of his

voice I smiled an I guess she saw that too because she patted me on the back and said "In due

time, In due time." and skipped away.

I turned around and saw Percy wiping his face with a towel.

"What did Selena want?" he asked

"Nothing… just tried to get me to read some romance vampire novel. **(A/N : let the record show that in my story Selena has been trying to get Annabeth to read Twilight in the past. : ) **Its not that important. So, about this morning…" I said

"Yeah, about that." he said with a smile, though his tone was serious.

"Lo--" I started but he quieted me before I could start.

"We don't have to talk about it now you know. Unless you want to but…" he said.

"No, lets not. Well at least not yet. What happened, the nightmare I had before I came to you scared me and I don't think even I know what happened. I need time to think about it." I looked into Percy's green eyes and all I saw was shock. "What's up Seaweed brain, you look surprised. Was it something I said?"

"Um… No. I just forgot to do something. Lets talk, later. Tonight. Before dinner. Or after it doesn't' matter. Okay?" His sentences weren't even stringed together. He seemed so frazzled. His mind must be somewhere else.

"Sure. See you later." I replied.

With that he walked away towards someone who looked like Grover, but he was to far away to be sure. I looked to my watch. Ten o'clock sharp. I guess I am going to be late for sword training. I thought to myself as I hurried off.

* * *

**Okay? so how did i do... i know that it is probrably the crapiest peice of work you have ever seen but i promise the percabeth gets better...Hopefully. one way it could get better is if you REVIEW and tell me what you want!**

**Forever and For always  
-vikkitori22-**

**P.S. - I NEED 10 Reviews to continue... :)**


End file.
